The Scarecrow's Baby
by whitneyrules
Summary: The Scarecrow gets pregnant with the Tin Man's child. He discovers the news about his pregnancy after seeing a doctor recommended to him by the Wizard due to having had woken up that morning feeling ill. According to the doctor, the reason that Scarecrow is pregnant is because "Oz is a magical country where anything can happen."
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my very first fic. (Warning: Contains Mpreg, as well as some toilet humor later on in the story). I recommend this to anyone who is a fan of the Wizard of Oz and/or has a sense of humor. If you do not like mpreg, or this story for that matter, just simply quit reading it and myob. _****_Any rude reviews will NOT be tolerated. If anyone posts a comment saying ANYTHING negative about my story, I will delete it. Thank you. :)_**

**The Scarecrow's Baby**

**a Wizard of Oz fanfic**

Chapter 1: Scarecrow's Surprise

It's been a week since Dorothy left Oz. Maybe it's the let down of Dorothy's leaving or maybe it's all the excitement from the past few weeks with meeting Dorothy and battling and defeating the Wicked Witch of the West, but whatever it is, Scarecrow wakes up this morning feeling nauseous and goes into his restroom to throw up in his chamber pot. He thinks maybe he might be sick, so he goes to see the Wizard of Oz hoping to receive a cure. "Mr. Wizard, I need your help. I woke up this morning feeling really sick, so I went to the restroom and threw up in my chamber pot. Do you think I may be coming down with the flu?" he asked the Wizard. "Well, I am not a doctor, so I wouldn't know. But I know of a very good doctor that lives around here. His name is Hanky Skeleton. He could probably help you out."

So the Wizard took Scarecrow to Dr. Hanky Skeleton's office. When Scarecrow entered the doctor's office, he saw a man that indeed looked like a skeleton. Unlike most beings living in Oz, Dr. Skeleton looked more like an animated character than a real person. He was tall and skinny with pitch, black eyes sunk deep into his skull. He wore a white lab coat with a stethoscope hung around his neck. "Dr. Skeleton! Let me introduce you to my friend, the Scarecrow!" said the Wizard. "I'm afraid he isn't feeling very well." Dr. Skeleton examined Scarecrow for a couple minutes before pronouncing his surprising results. "Nope, it's not the flu! What you had this morning is called morning sickness, and it occurs when a women or girl gets pregnant." said Dr. Skeleton. "How am I pregnant? I'm not a girl or woman!" said Scarecrow in astonishment after hearing that he was pregnant. "Well, I can't be sure how it happened," said Dr. Skeleton. "But, after all, we do live in the magical Land of Oz. Anything can happen here. One thing I can tell you for sure is that your baby is not going to be a regular scarecrow." "Gee, Dr. Skeleton! What do you mean my baby won't be a regular scarecrow?" asked Scarecrow, "Well, my initial exam shows that your baby is a hybrid, which is when two different species have a baby together resulting in a baby that is a cross between the two species. For example, if a lion and a tiger mate and have cubs, the cubs are expected to develop into ligers or tigons," explained Dr. Skeleton. "You know, I have a friend that is a lion." Scarecrow told Dr. Skeleton. "Well, maybe he'll marry a female tiger and have baby ligers." said Dr. Skeleton. "OR, maybe he'll get pregnant, too! Like I just did!" said Scarecrow, making a point. Dr. Skeleton chuckled softly. "Maybe..." he said to himself.

Dr. Skeleton then offered to do a more advanced exam where he discovered that the baby was made of tin. "Well, that means that Tin Man must be the other father!" said Scarecrow. "Thank you very much, Dr. Skeleton! I'm going to go tell my friend Tin Man right away!" said Scarecrow as he left Dr. Skeleton's office. "Oh, any time, Mr. Scarecrow! You take care!" Dr. Skeleton replied to Scarecrow's goodbye. "You too, Dr. Skeleton! I'll come back for more checkups and in nine months you can deliver my baby!" said Scarecrow. And with that, he rushed back to Emerald City to tell the Wizard his exciting news. "Mr. Wizard! Guess what?! Dr. Skeleton told me that I do not have the flu, but that I am pregnant!" the Scarecrow said, out of breath from running all the way from Dr. Skeleton's office. "Nonsense!" said the Wizard. "You're male! Males can't get pregnant!" "Well, it's true. Dr. Skeleton told me that I am pregnant. He doesn't know how I got pregnant, though he did point out that we live in a magical land where anything strange could happen." said Scarecrow. "Well, I'll bet you he doesn't know how because you're not female." the Wizard told Scarecrow. "He also told me that when my baby is born, he will not be an actual scarecrow, but a hybrid, which is..." the Scarecrow was saying."Yes, yes! I know what a hybrid is! You don't have to tell me!" interrupted the Wizard. "And so the baby will be a Tin-Crow!" said the pregnant father joyfully. "Hmm... Let me guess. Mr. Tin-Man is the baby's father." said the Wizard. "Well, technically we're both fathers because..." the Scarecrow attempted to tell the Wizard. "BECAUSE YOU'RE BOTH MALE!" the Wizard yelled, interrupting Scarecrow again. "Yes, Mr. Wizard." said Scarecrow calmly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to tell Tin Man the exciting news!" And with that, he was off. The Wizard watched Scarecrow run out of Emerald City's gate until he could no longer be seen. "A pregnant male scarecrow! Good grief!" the Wizard said to himself as he watched Scarecrow disappear.

Scarecrow ran to Tin Man's house to tell him the news. "Hey, Tin Man! Guess what?!" Scarecrow said as Tin Man looked at him wondering why his friend was so giddy and excited. "What is it, Scarecrow?" said Tin Man. "I'm carrying your child, Tin Man!" said Scarecrow Joyfully. That really got Tin Man's attention. "Really, Scarecrow?" he said in disbelief. "Yes," said Scarecrow. "We're both going to be fathers. WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" After Scarecrow broke the news to Tin Man, they locked arms and swung around doing a happy-dance together chanting, "We're going to have a baby! We're going to have a baby! We're going to have a baby! We're going to have a baby!"

_**Yayyy! All done with Chapter 1! The next chapter involves the birth of Scarecrow's child. I already have the perfect name picked out for the baby, which I think most of you will find quite clever. Will post it tomorrow if I can...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Yesss! My 2nd Chapter is up! Now, if anyone happens to come across my fanfiction account or read my story, I would recommend those people check out the first chapter of TSB. And again, if whoever is reading this doesn't like mpreg, they can choose not to read the story at all. This chapter is going to be a lot more exciting because it is longer, because you will get to meet Scarecrow and Tin Man's baby, and most of all, because Dorothy is in it! You are also going to see other characters, such as the Cowardly Lion, the Wizard, and Glinda the good witch. Happy Reading! :)_**

**Chapter 2: A Hybrid is Born**

Nine months later, the Wizard took Scarecrow and Tin Man to Dr. Skeleton's office. Scarecrow's stomach was now as large as a full barrel of paint. Dr. Skeleton led Scarecrow and Tin Man to a room set up for delivering babies. Scarecrow got into a bed and Dr. Skeleton prepared him for the delivery as Tin Man watched. "Woah!" said Scarecrow as he tried pushing his baby out. "C'mon, Scarecrow! You can do it!" encouraged Tin Man. Scarecrow pushed a little more and suddenly, the room was filled with a piercing cry. Scarecrow gave birth to a tin boy with straw hair. Dr. Skeleton swaddled the newborn baby in a blanket and handed him to Scarecrow. "Why, this is a miracle! Oh! My baby! He is so beautiful! He looks just like you, Mr. Tin Man! And he has my hair!" said Scarecrow as he was having a bonding moment with his newborn son. A little while later, Scarecrow asked, "What shall we name our little boy?" "Well," said Tin Man, "I was thinking we could name him Tincrow. A mix between our names." "A hybrid." said the Scarecrow, cradling Tincrow, who was now fast asleep. "Well, congratulations you two on your new arrival!" said Dr. Skeleton. "Thanks, Dr. Skeleton! I'll be sure to see you when I have my next baby!" said Scarecrow. "Or if I get pregnant with my baby!" chimed in Tin Man. "Sounds good!" said Dr. Skeleton as he watched Scarecrow and Tin Man leave. On the way back to Emerald City, all that Tin Man and Scarecrow could do was admire their new baby and take turns holding him. "Wait until Mr. Wizard sees Tincrow! He is going to be amazed!" said Scarecrow to Tin Man, who was holding Tincrow. Soon, they arrived at Emerald City, where the Wizard was waiting to greet them. Tin Man was grinning from ear to ear as he said to the Wizard, "We have something wonderful to show you." "Yes, and what may that be?" the Wizard replied. Just then, Scarecrow came in, holding Tincrow, who was now wearing a small set of scarecrow clothing, just like his father who bore him. "Scarecrow, did you really have that child?" the Wizard asked in disbelief. "Or is it just my imagination?" "Why, it's true, sir!" said Scarecrow. "His name is Tincrow. Why don't you hold him for a little while?" He then handed Tincrow to the Wizard. Tincrow began to cry. "Oh, well I never!" said the Wizard, who was actually quite surprised to see that this baby was indeed Tin Man and Scarecrow's offspring. "Your hybrid baby is amazing! Congratulations, you two!" said the Wizard. "Why, thank you very much, Mr. Wizard." said Scarecrow as he and Tin Man prepared to leave.

The arrangement that Scarecrow and Tin Man had agreed upon was that Scarecrow would raise Tincrow, but on the days that Scarecrow needed a break, Tin Man promised he would babysit for him. On their way to Scarecrow's house, they decided to stop by the Cowardly Lion's house to show him their new son. The Cowardly Lion answered their knock on his door with a big, loud, "ROAR!" That got Tincrow's attention and made him start to cry. Scarecrow soothed Tincrow by cradling him gently and hushing him. "Quiet, Mr. Lion! Can't you see we have a baby with us who is trying to sleep?!" said Tin Man. "A baby you say?" said Cowardly Lion. "Yes," said Scarecrow. "And he's right here, snuggled in my arms." He then handed Tincrow over to Cowardly Lion. "Ooh! What is his name?" he asked. "Why, his name is Tincrow." said Scarecrow. "Like Tin Man and Scarecrow's names mixed together!" said the Lion, laughing uncontrollably. "Yes, Mr. Lion." said Scarecrow. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to drop off Tin Man at his house, and then I am going to go on home and live with my baby." "Before you guys leave, could one of you tell me if you've heard anything about Dorothy?" asked the lion. "Well," said Scarecrow, "The Wizard told us that he's looked in on her a few times since she went back to Kansas. He said she's doing well, but she sure misses all of us." "I miss her too!" said Cowardly Lion. "I really miss her also! I wish that she could come back here to Oz and visit all of us." said Tin Man. "Yes, me too!" said Scarecrow. So the three friends all had the same strong wish that Dorothy would come visit them in Oz.

Meanwhile, back in Kansas, Dorothy was sitting in her bedroom, with Toto on her lap. "I wonder when we'll be back in Oz. I would sure like to see my friends there, again." she said. Just then, the tornado came again, sweeping Dorothy and Toto out of and away from their house. It all happened so fast and after the tornado was gone, Dorothy's auntie Em came into Dorothy's room to check on her. "Dorothy? You all right?" she asked. But she discovered that Dorothy's bedroom was all empty. She gasped and ran yelling to her husband. "Henry! Henry! Dorothy's gone! Again!"

Dorothy and Toto wake up, realizing that THEY'RE BACK IN OZ! "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." she said to her little dog, as she had said the first time they came to Oz. Just then, a familiar figure started walking towards her. "Could that be?" Dorothy thought. Much to Dorothy's surprise, yes! It WAS Scarecrow! Dorothy ran to him in excitement. "Scarecrow! It's you!" she said while embracing him. "Why, it's Dorothy!" said the Scarecrow, embracing her back. "I've missed you so much!" said Dorothy, still hugging him. "Yes, my dear. Now follow me. I have something important to show you." said the Scarecrow. They began to walk towards Scarecrow's house, where Tincrow's cries could be heard. "It sounds like a baby." Dorothy said. "Shh! We're not quite there, yet!" whispered Scarecrow. They continued walking until Scarecrow quietly opened his door and ushered Dorothy in. Then Scarecrow went into baby Tincrow's room and came out of the room holding Tincrow to show him to Dorothy. Dorothy gasped, "Is that Tin Man's child?" because she noticed the striking resemblance to Tin Man and when she noticed the baby's straw hair, she said in confusion "Did Tin Man marry your sister? Are you babysitting?" "No. This is me and Tin Man's child. I bore him." Hearing this, Dorothy became shocked. "How- How could you bear a child if you're a man?" she said. "Well, it's true," said Scarecrow. "I went to see the doctor because I thought that I was coming down with the flu, but he told me that I didn't have the flu, and instead that I was pregnant! He couldn't figure out how I could have possibly gotten pregnant, though he did tell me that we do live in a magical land where anything strange could happen." "Oh, Scarecrow! He's wonderful!" said Dorothy as she held Tincrow. "What is his name?" "Why, his name is Tincrow, and he is a hybrid between the Tin Man and I!" said Scarecrow. He then asked Dorothy, "Do you know what a hybrid is?" "Well, until now I thought I knew what a hybrid was." Dorothy replied. The Scarecrow then explained, "I learned that word from my doctor, when he told me that this baby wouldn't be a regular scarecrow. He ran some tests and discovered that the baby was made of tin, and that's when we figured out that Tin Man must be the other father." Later on, Scarecrow, Dorothy, Toto, and Tincrow all went to see Tin Man, the Lion, and the Wizard. They were all happy to see that Dorothy had come back to visit Oz. Later that evening, Scarecrow, Dorothy, Tincrow, and Toto went back to Scarecrow's house. "How's Glinda?" Dorothy asked. "Oh, she's well. I'm sure she would be delighted to see you." said the Scarecrow. "You should show her your new baby." suggested Dorothy. "That is not a bad idea!" said the Scarecrow. After a while, it was time for everybody to go to bed. There was a guest bedroom in Scarecrow's home where Dorothy and Toto slept. Scarecrow and Dorothy said their good nights than were off to bed.

**Well, two chapters down, and only one to go. Yep, you heard me right. Only one more chapter of TSB. The next chapter will be very short - only a couple paragraphs - and will quite surprise you because of what Scarecrow does to Tincrow. Don't be alarmed; He doesn't do anything cruel to Tincrow or anything, but he does give Tincrow up for adoption, in which Glinda agrees to look after him (Sorry for the little spoiler alert there! :o) So, the next chapter basically establishes the fact that Tincrow is something of a difficult baby, which explains very well why Scarecrow decided to give him away. Now, I will warn you: The next chapter also contains some potty humor involving Scarecrow, Tincrow, Dorothy, and Toto. If you don't like that either, you don't have to read the next chapter. But if you're all about it, be my guest! Chapter 3 will be up in a few days.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**So here you have it! The third and final chapter of "TSB"! Warning: Contains some mild toilet humor involving Tincrow and Scarecrow. If you do not wish to see any of this, you may choose to ignore it. For those of you who really want to see what happens to Tincrow at the end of the story, keep on reading like there's no tomorrow! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 3: A Very Stinky Incident

The next morning, Dorothy woke up to an awful smell. That's when she heard Scarecrow say, "P.U! THAT IS ONE STINKY POO-POO YOU TOOK!" Dorothy then approached him. He was with Tincrow, who was lying flat on his back with his bottom opened (the way a hatch opens) with lots and lots of poo was flowing out of his bottom hatch. Scarecrow was struggling to clean it up. "Oh my! How nasty is that?!" exclaimed Dorothy, who saw the flood of poo. Toto yapped. Dorothy picked him up. "It's okay, Toto. We'll go outside and get away from the smell." So they went outside to get away from the smell.

Later on, Scarecrow and Dorothy met up with Tin Man and Lion and all traveled to Emerald City to talk to the Wizard about Scarecrow's troubles with Tincrow. "Now tell me, Scarecrow. What kind of problems are you having with your baby?" asked the Wizard. "Well," said Scarecrow, "His bottom hatch opened up and tons of poo-poo came out." "And it smelt AWFUL!" added Dorothy. "It made Toto cry and so I had to take him outside for some fresh air." "So much for babysitting!" said Tin Man "I'm sure glad I wasn't there to smell the little guy's turds!" exclaimed Cowardly Lion. Just then, somebody knocked on the door of the Wizard's house. The Wizard got it. It was Glinda! Dorothy ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "I've missed you too, Dorothy!" said Glinda after Dorothy told her about how much she's missed her. Just then, Scarecrow told Glinda about his situation with Tincrow. Glinda was also surprised to hear that he had gotten pregnant and delivered a little hybrid boy. "Well then," she said, "If you can't handle him, I can handle him." "Thank you very much, Glinda." said Scarecrow. So Scarecrow handed Tincrow to Glinda and he, Dorothy, Tin Man, Lion, and the Wizard all waved goodbye to Glinda and Tincrow. Later on, everybody went home and Dorothy still stayed a week at the Scarecrow's house. "Now I doubt you're going to want a wife, because she might want to have babies with you." said Dorothy, making a point. "Yes, good point, Dorothy. Good point." said Scarecrow. And with that, Dorothy, Scarecrow, and Toto were able to sleep soundly without waking up the next morning bothered by a smelly aroma of poo.

The End

_**YAY! All done with "TSB"! Now for some more good news... There is going to be a sequel! It takes place shortly after "TSB" and it is centered around Tin Man. I will also introduce some new characters. This story also contains mpreg. If any of you aren't very big fans of that (like I am), then don't even bother checking it out. Other mpreg/Oz fans may choose to view my sequel, which should be up in about the next week or so. Maybe earlier.**_


End file.
